Fire and Ice
by WritingInTheArena
Summary: Children all over the world are growing up. And they're growing up too fast, it seems. Something, or someone is taking their childhood, and their belief in the Guardians. As belief in them fades, the time has come for the Guardians to face an old foe once again. Pyri, the fire spirit, the childhood thief, and Pitch's Niece, is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Pyri**

I perch on the top of the roof and grin to myself. The children are playing below, in plain sight. How very stupid. It's dusk. It's my time.

To be fair, it has been a long while since I was last seen, but they should know better. I can't even see any adults. Not that that's a problem wither way; they wouldn't be able to see me.

I spring down from the building and land lightly on my feet. To my knowledge, the guardians are in Russia at the moment, so I should be safe. I step lightly and carefully around the outside of the square, watching the children carefully. There's always a weak one. Generally the oldest. The one that's being conditioned by the adult into doubting the guardians. The question is… Who is it?

I tuck my hair behind my ear and stare hard at each of them.

Found her.

The tallest of the girls there, the one wearing the blue denim dress. She's the disbeliever. I take a couple of steps forward, carefully avoiding the children. They can't see me. But enough of them believe so that they can always feel _something_. If they walked through me, they'd know about it. I creep forwards and crouch in front of the child. She's got her eyes closed and is counting to 20, waiting for the other kids to hide. I smirk and touch her cheek lightly with my hand.

"So young." I murmur. My hand reaches under her chin and then pushes up, straight through her head. Her eyes snap open. "Pity really." I smirk. I pull my hand out and back off carefully. She blinks several times and then looks around scornfully.

"This is stupid." She grumbles. "I'm going inside guys!" She calls and several of the other children pop up out of the bushes, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" The whine as they run after her. I roll my eyes.

"Brats." I snarl and turn around, only to come face to face with the cold grey eyes of Jack Frost. I instantly leap up into a tree and watch him, on guard.

"What do you want?" I spit at him. He smirks.

"Oh this is just a polite, friendly social greeting." He drawls, sarcastically. "You know what I want, Pyri."

"To stop me? Is that it?" I ask him, cocking an eyebrow. He simply glares up at me. "Of course. Of course it is; all you ever want is to stop me." I snap. Jack nods once.

"Well, my dear Frost, you waited too long." I smirk. Jack frowns and looks around.

"What?"

"Night has arrived." I stand up on the tree branch and spread my arms wide. "It's my time."

I take one last look at Jack before evaporating into the night sky, laughing as I go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Jack Frost**

"North!" I call as I ride the wind into the Polar Headquarters. The large, daunting man in a deep red jacket poked his head around a doorway.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, a deep line of worry immediately creasing his forehead as he sees my stricken expression.

"Pyri. She's back." I pant as I land and run over the globe, pointing. "See? The light there." I point to a little village up in Scotland. "It's gone. You _know_ this globe, you _know_ that light used to be there." I tell him, frantically. North frowns and heads over, his footsteps loud and booming as always.

"You're quite sure?" He asks me, his accent once again taking me by surprise.

"Positive." I reply, steadily. I know what I saw.

"I'll call the others." He mutters.

**Later**

"I am never going to get over those incisors, Jack." Tooth smiles adoringly as she hovers in front of my face, a few of her fairies flittering close to her head. I nod, bewildered, closing my mouth a little.

"That's great, Tooth. But uh…"

"We have work to do." North interrupts and Tooth gives me an apologetic nod before fluttering back to the ground. North turns to us all. I catch a sidelong glance from Bunnymund and smirk at him. We're friends, but I wouldn't exactly say we trusted each other. North points to the area of Scotland in which I saw the fire spirit.

"Pyri has been seen again. My immediate guess is that she's here to avenge her uncle, Pitch." He opines and I nod.

"Pitch wouldn't have gone down without some sort of backup plan. He's probably given her this task on purpose. She'll be harder to catch because she's learned from his mistakes." I add. Sandy frowns and conjures up a picture of one of the Nightmares above his head.

"No. She can't use the sand the way Pitch did. Which means she's limited. It'll take her time to reach the children, and from what I saw earlier, she only picks on the eldest. But remember that she can transport herself through fires." Bunnymund replies and Sandy nods.

"She can do what?" I ask, and Tooth turns to me.

"Imagine there were two fireplaces in a room, both lit up. Pyri could enter one and transport herself through to the other. Like a portal." She explains.

"Oh fantastic." I mutter. Fire has never really been my forte.

"Don't worry Jack. We'll catch her before she can do any more damage." Tooth sooths and Sandy creates the image of a snowflake, trying to cheer me up. I nod.

"Right. Let's find her then." I rub my hand together, causing snow to fall down from my hands.

"OK. She doesn't like cold places, so Scotland was a bit unorthodox for her. If we assume she's hunting outside her usual grounds…" Bunnymund begins but a yeti charges in, a red paintbrush in hand, pointing frantically at the door. We turn to look and Pyri is sat on top of the door frame, grinning down at us.

"Hey guardians." She winks and hops down. We immediately go on the defensive, all poised to attack. She laughs and continues walking towards us.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She sneers and tosses her long hair over her shoulder.

She's beautiful, I'll give her that much. Long dark hair, black at the roots, gradually reaching a flame red at the bottom. Pointer, angular features, deep black irises and full red lips. It really annoys me.

"Pyri. You have to stop this." North tells her, his voice remarkably calm and serious. Pyri laughs.

"Or what?"

"We'll make you." Bunnymund replies. Pyri laughs again, harder.

"What? A couple of fairies? A bunny and an old man? Oh and let's not forget… Jack Frost, the Ice Guardian."

"I'm the guardian of Fun." I snap back at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, snow boy. Last time I checked, fire melts ice." She comments and leaps up onto the rail along the metal walkway from the door, pacing it like a tightrope.

"I'll be seeing you around guardians." She winks.

"What makes you think you're getting away?" I snap at her, brandishing my staff. She laughs.

"It's so cold here. I think you forget that some people like to be warm, Jack." She tilts her head at me and smiles.

"I know you like to be warm."

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about them." And she raises a long slender finger and points at a group of elves, huddled around a small fire. North reacts a second before I do.

"Put that fire out!" He yells.

"Too late." Pyri giggles and she's gone, the elves too late to do anything.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) If you enjoyed this, I'd really appreciate a review, but it's up to you 3 Favourites and follows are also appreciated, but mainly I just want to thank you for reading this! :D It means a lot.

Lucy xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Pyri**

_Stupid guardians_, I think to myself as I emerge out of the fire in my uncle's old palace. The palace is dark, even with the numerous fires I've lit everywhere. Uncle never was one for light.

I leap up onto the globe that sits in the corner of what he once called his throne room. The giant orb he once worked so hard to extinguish, shining at its full brightness. All these children who believe. Uncle would be disgusted.

So I have to get to work.

I spin the globe and place my finger down at a random point. Opening my eyes, I look and see it's in Canberra, Australia. Hm. A capital city. Wouldn't have been my first choice, but Australia is hot, and Frost Boy won't be able to follow me with any ease. I kept a close enough eye on my uncle to know that he was the problem in the end.

Clicking my tongue, I look over at the fire. Time to go.

I stride over to it and look inside, manipulating the flames, arranging my destination. It's dusk there, so I should be able to get about with no problem. I leap inside the fire and once again experience the tugging sensation in my gut as I'm transported.

I appear in the middle of the road in what I can only really assume is Canberra. Once again, I thank God no one can see me; else I'd be in trouble. There's an elderly couple walking down the pavement opposite and a woman approaching. I run off the road and hop over a garden fence, into the yard. There are no kids here, only a dog. A dog who can clearly sense my presence. I run and jump over him, before leaping into the next garden. A-ha. A teenager. She's already useless; I can't do anything more to her. But those two younger ones… So vulnerable. They're playing what appears to be pirates, shouting and yelling at each other excitedly.

Too easy. I creep forwards and shove my hands through both of their heads at the same time. Their eyes immediately lose some of the light once there, and I smirk to myself, before slinking off into the next garden.

I've got a long way to go.

Making my way through the gardens I prey on the kids, who each decide that the game is no longer any fun and strop off inside. I smile to myself as one little girl storms off still sopping wet from the pool, flinging her towel at her mum, who is sat watching.

It's time like this when I can feel my uncle the most. I reckon he's still around somewhere, hiding under a rock, but until he emerges, it's my job to continue his work, and I'm not going to let some sappy little snow boy stop me.

* * *

**So what do we think? Is there anyone who kind of likes Pyri? **

**It's been ages since I last uploaded anyway, so I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. SERIOUSLY. But I'm going on holiday for a week so the next update won't be until then. However, I shall be writing more whilst on holiday, so you can expect more regular updates after that!**

**Please review with what you thought, and feel free to PM me with any ideas about it. **

**See you soon! **

**Lucy XXXX**


End file.
